Time In The Night ON HOLD
by Slytherin Studios
Summary: The world is changing much faster than we had anticipated, on the run from hunters, fighting granite vampires, trying to keep my new family together while our kinds are coming out into the light, this is our story. The Supernatural Trilogy, Part 2.
1. Chapter 1

THE OLYMPIA PACK:

* * *

Gender: Male.

Name: Tristan Matranga.

As Played By: Karl Urban (Bourne Supremacy).

Nickname(s): Black Mamba.

Birthday: July 7, 1981.

Age: 29.

Species: Werewolf. Black fur with silver grey eyes.

Height/Weight: 6' 1", 275 lbs (all muscle but not too beefy).

Appearance: Well built (cuz of being a werewolf), spiky black Mohawk, silver grey eyes, light russet skin tone.

Occupation: Delta Force- Major General, Werewolf, and Mercenary.

Personality: Quiet, stubborn, sarcastic, kind of cold, but warms up to people when he gets to know them.

Pack: The Olympian Pack, Alpha Male.

Pack Symbol: A paw print with a golden "o" and a crown.

Family: Gemma Caledonia (Girlfriend/Mate), Jordan Winchester, Brian Rockwood, Cassandra Morgan, Megan Ayres, Aiden Blythe, Cameron Alder, doesn't talk about his real family.

Friends: See family, The Delta squad when he was in the army.

Tattoo(s): A black Japanese dragon on back with it's head on middle of back with it's neck curling behind it's head over right shoulder blade with shoulder of dragon and front claw on left shoulder blade then the rest of the body curling to the right side of the body then curling left just above left hip with claw on left hip and it's tail curling under claw over right hip and tip of tail on tailbone. The words 'if lost return to satan' in red- on left inner forearm on a banner with a Scythe and a skull with red eyes, pack symbol on right side of chest.

Piercing(s): bar in left cartilage, 3 in right ear.

Weapon(s): Claws, fangs, hand to hand combat, combat knife, sniper rifle

Pets: none.

Favorite Quote: "Some people are alive only because it's illegal to kill them." "Next time I see your damn face it better damn well be on a stretcher, because if it's not it will be."

Other: Has people issues. Hasn't seen the delta boys in 5 years. Never answers his phone but if it's important he'll call right back. Has a Black Berry Pearl Flip-8220_Red, prepaid. Is American/ Native American- Purepecha (Tarasco). Owns a 1967 four door Chevy impala, with modern stereo system.

* * *

Gender: Female.

Name: Gemma Caledonia.

As Played By: Michaela Conlin.

Nickname(s): Whiskey Lullaby.

Birthday: June 15th, 1985.

Age: 25.

Species: Werewolf. Chocolate copper fur and Jade Green eyes.

Height/Weight: 5' 10", 132 lbs.

Appearance: Light smooth skin, slim and slightly muscular, curvy, Wavy mid-back dark brown hair with brown and caramel streaks, 34 D breasts. Jade green eyes.

Occupation: Manga artist/Graphic Novelist, bartender, mercenary.

Personality: Optimistic, happy go lucky, sweet, generous, but when you mess with her family you better run to the end of the universe.

Pack: The Olympian Pack, Alpha Female.

Pack Symbol: A paw print with a golden "o" and a crown.

Family: Tristan Matranga (Boyfriend/ Mate), Jordan Winchester, Brian Rockwood, Cassandra Morgan, Megan Ayres, Aiden Blythe, Cameron Alder.

Friends: All coworkers.

Tattoo(s): Black and white medium sized heart with a banner saying 'dad' in cursive with two stars at the end of end of each banner with a small flame on top of heart and wisps of smoke around the heart- inner left elbow. Pack Symbol on inner left wrist, Cathy pablicos tramp stamp- lower back.

Piercing(s): Bellybutton, left nose ring, 8x Right ear (4x bottom, 3x top, 1x daith piercing)- Left ear (Anti-Tragus piercing, & industrial bar), tongue, labret.

Weapon(s): claws, fangs, Tae Kwon Do, Judo, Karate, Jiu jitsu.

Pets: None.

Favorite Quote: "Family is like fudge...mostly sweet with a few nuts." "If you don't understand how a woman could both love her sister dearly and want to wring her neck at the same time, then you were probably an only child."

Other: Has a 2008 Black Mustang, with Black interior and Black rims (new kitt in knight rider). Joined up with Tristan's pack when there was only Tristan, Jordan and Brian. Knows all forms of martial arts. Owns Blackberry Curve- Gold, prepaid. Is half Irish/Chinese/Russian/ American.

* * *

Gender: Male.

Name: Jordan Winchester.

As Played By: Jared Padalecki.

Nickname(s): Shotgun.

Birthday: July 19th, 1982.

Age: 28.

Species: Werewolf. Dark gray fur, brown eyes. Beta.

Height/Weight: 6' 4", 265 lbs.

Appearance: Look up Jared Padalecki, but with green eyes.

Occupation: Computer Tech, Mercenary.

Personality: A little shy, quiet, very smart, but once he get comfortable he opens up more, just don't hurt is friends or family... or else.

Pack: The Olympian Pack.

Clans Abilities: None.

Clan Symbol: A paw print with a golden "o" and a crown.

Family: Tristan Matranga (Alpha Male), Gemma Caledonia (Alpha Female), Cassandra Morgan, Megan Ayres, Aiden Blythe, Cameron Alder, Sean Winchester (Father), Georgina Winchester (Mother), Sarah Winchester (Little Sister), Brian Rockwood (Cousin).

Friends: Tristan Matranga, Gemma Caledonia, Brian Rockwood, Cassandra Morgan, Megan Ayres, Aiden Blythe, and Cameron Alder.

Tattoo(s): Black tribal wolf sitting howling at a crescent moon on right shoulder and the pack symbol on left chest on heart.

Piercing(s): None.

Weapon(s): Anything to fix cars with.

Pets: None.

Favorite Quote: "You make the greatest sacrifices for the ones you love." "A bad past doesn't make you a bad person; it's whether or not you choose to let it make you a bad person."

Other: Owns a blackberry pearl 8120- frost, prepaid. Owns a black Cadillac Escalade ext. Family are hunters of the supernatural.

* * *

Gender: Male.

Name: Brian Rockwood.

As Played By: Jensen Ackles.

Nickname(s): Joker.

Birthday: March 1st, 1982.

Age: 28.

Species: Werewolf. Light brown fur, green eyes. Beta.

Height/Weight: 6' 1", 250 lbs.

Appearance: look up Jensen Ackles.

Occupation: Mercenary, Mechanic.

Personality: Sarcastic, a little rude, can be friendly once you get to know him, and when you mess with family you better run.

Pack: The Olympian Pack.

Pack Symbol: A paw print with a golden "o" and a crown.

Family: Tristan Matranga (Alpha Male), Gemma Caledonia (Alpha Female), Jordan Winchester (cousin), Cassandra Morgan, Megan Ayres, Cameron Alder, and Aiden Blythe.

Friends: See family, hasn't seen real family since he turned 18.

Tattoo(s): Pack symbol over heart.

Piercing(s): None.

Weapon(s): None.

Pets: None.

Favorite Quote: "Everyday I think people can't get any stupider, and everyday I'm proven horribly wrong." "They say a smile is a gift which is free to the giver and precious to the recipient. But giving the finger is free too, and I find it more personal and sincere." "Do you honestly think that I won't kick your ass because you are the judge's son? I know the Judge, he came to my last bail out."

Other: Owns a nokia 6301- silver, prepaid. Family are hunters of the supernatural.

* * *

Gender: Female.

Name: Cassandra Morgan.

As Played By: Marisa Miller.

Nickname(s): Captain Morgan.

Birthday: August 6th, 1985.

Age: 25.

Species: Werewolf. Sandy fur, hazel eyes. Beta.

Height/Weight: 5' 8", 145 lbs.

Appearance: Wavy midback dirty blonde hair, hazel eyes, tan skin.

Occupation: Mercenary.

Personality: Sweet, kind, generous, loving and understanding, just don't piss her off.

Pack: The Olympian Pack.

Pack Symbol: A paw print with a golden "o" and a crown.

Family: Tristan Matranga (Alpha Male), Gemma Caledonia (Alpha Female), Jordan Winchester, Brian Rockwood, Megan Ayres, Aiden Blythe, Cameron Alder, Samuel Morgan (Father), Gloria Morgan (Mother), Stephanie Morgan (Older Sister), Michael Morgan (Older Brother).

Friends: Tristan Matranga, Gemma Caledonia, Jordan Winchester, Brian Rockwood, Megan Ayres, Aiden Blythe, Cameron Alder, Mariah Morrison.

Tattoo(s): Pack Symbol on left hipbone.

Piercing(s): 2 in each ear.

Weapon(s): Claws, fangs.

Pets: None.

Favorite Quote: "You can't run away from trouble. There ain't no place that far." "I'll fight with the ferocity of a thousand wolves if you come after my friends." "A best friend is the one who can look at you with the biggest smile on your face and still know something's wrong."

Other: Is dating Jordan Winchester. Owns a pink razor. Was reported missing by her family when she disappeared at seventeen.

* * *

Gender: Female.

Name: Megan Ayres.

As Played By: Kierstin Koppel.

Nickname(s): Rocker.

Birthday: May 4th, 1993.

Age: 17.

Species: Human, Werewolf later. Omega.

Height/Weight: 5' 5", 110 lbs.

Appearance: black hair with bangs that go to eyebrows, brown eyes, and light peach skin tone.

Occupation: Student, mercenary.

Personality: Shy, quiet but really opens up after a while.

Wears: Anything.

Pack: None, soon the Olympian Pack.

Pack Symbol: A paw print with a golden "o" and a crown.

Family: Marcus Ayres (Father), Lisa Ayres (Mother), Jason Ayres (Older Brother), Jessica Ayres (Little Sister), Tristan Matranga (Alpha Male), Gemma Caledonia (Alpha Female), Jordan Winchester (Brother figure), Brian Rockwood (family no one wants to talk about), Cassandra Morgan (like an older sister).

Friends: Aiden Blythe, Cameron Alder, and Morgan James.

Tattoo(s): pack symbol lower back.

Piercing(s): Both ears 2x.

Weapon(s): None yet, but is learning tae kwon do with Aiden from Gemma.

Pets: None.

Favorite Quote: "Boys in books are just better." "Our strength does not come from never failing, but from getting up every time we fall."

Other: Is Dating Cameron Alder. Has a Motorola W490- bubble gum purple.

* * *

Gender: Female.

Name: Aiden Blythe.

As Played By: Laura Mennell.

Nickname(s): Apple Jacks.

Birthday: January 31, 1993.

Age: 17.

Species: Werewolf, Black fur/ brown eyes. Omega.

Height/Weight: 5' 9 1/2", 145 lbs.

Appearance: Midback length wavy brown/black hair, brown eyes, light tan skin.

Occupation: Student, mercenary.

Personality: At first is sarcastic, rude and closed off, then is happy, kind, and understanding when you get past that wall, unless you hurt her friends or family then it's shoot first and ask question later.

Pack: The Olympian Pack.

Pack Symbol: A paw print with a golden "o" and a crown.

Family: Unknown. Tristan Matranga (Alpha Male- father figure), Gemma Caledonia (Alpha Female- mother figure), Jordan Winchester (like an older brother), Brian Rockwood (like an older brother), Cassandra Morgan (like an older sister), Megan Ayres, and Cameron Alder.

Friends: See Family.

Tattoo(s): pack symbol on right wrist.

Piercing(s): 3x both ears.

Weapon(s): Claws, fangs, learning tae kwon do from Gemma.

Pets: None.

Favorite Quote: "My life story seems happy, that's just because I edited out all the bad parts." "Don't say you understand, because you don't and you will never understand." "Yes you have the right to your opinion and I have the right to think your stupid."

Other: Has a t-mobile sidekick lx- orchid. Was left at the steps of an orphanage when she was 2. Has a crush on Jordan.

* * *

Gender: Male.

Name: Cameron Alder.

As Played By: Alex Pettyfer.

Nickname(s): Arizona.

Birthday: January 26, 1993.

Age: 17.

Species: Shape shifter. Brown fur, blue eyes. Omega.

Height/Weight: 5' 10", 150 lbs.

Appearance: Short choppy dark brown hair, blue eyes, and light peach skin.

Occupation: student, mercenary.

Personality: like Jordan but more outgoing, just don't mess with his family.

Pack: The Olympian Pack.

Pack Symbol: A paw print with a golden "o" and a crown.

Family: Michael Alder (Grand-Father), Sophia (Grand-Mother), Michael Alder (Father), Hope Alder (Mother), Emily Alder (Older Sister), Andromeda Alder (Older Sister- Deceased), Anna Alder (Younger Sister), John Alder (Uncle).

Friends: Tristan Matranga (Alpha Male), Gemma Caledonia (Alpha Female), Jordan Winchester, Cassandra Morgan, Brian Rockwood, Megan Ayres (Girlfriend), Aiden Blythe, James O' Donnell, Sarah Woods.

Tattoo(s): pack symbol on upper left arm.

Piercing(s): None.

Weapon(s): Claws, fangs, hand to hand, guns, knives.

Pets: None.

Favorite Quote: "This must be what going mad feels like." "Life is a bitch and so is my sister, but just when you learn how to deal with one the other will bite you in the ass."

Other: Is dating Megan Ayres. Has a Samsung behold- espresso. His family are hunters who hunt the supernatural. Has a feeling his sister andromeda is still alive, and ran away to try to find her.

* * *

QUOTES ABOUT OTHERS:

Delta Commander about Tristan to others- "He's like a tide, a tide that carries you away when you get too close to it. The tide touches your feet...but when you reach down to touch it, it will have already departed. It is within your reach, yet you may never catch it."

Gemma to Megan about Tristan and his younger brother- "The day they no longer considered themselves brothers...was the beginning of the end for one of them."


	2. Meeting the Pack

_The family. We were a strange little band of characters trudging through life sharing diseases and toothpaste, coveting one another's desserts, hiding shampoo, borrowing money, locking each other out of our rooms, inflicting pain and kissing to heal it in the same instant, loving, laughing, defending, and trying to figure out the common thread that bound us all together. ~Erma Bombeck.  


* * *

_

_Thoughts_

_(Flashbacks)_

YELLING

_**Phone Conversation**_

**Wolf Thoughts**

Disclaimer: The twilight series belongs to Stephanie Meyer, the Morningstar family, Hannah Blackwing, and Celeste Harding and The Olympian Pack belongs to me.

* * *

**CHAPTER 1: MEET THE PACK  


* * *

**

In warehouse 13 in the warehouse sector, lives the Olympian Pack.

Directly in front of the huge bay doors, is a wide area where there are two cars, and a set of stairs leading up to the second floor area where the bedrooms are.

Inside the warehouse the first floor has a TV in the far right corner surrounded by a couple of couches and some lazy boy chairs with a round rug covering the floor in the middle, with a dark haired pair laying on the couch watching some reality TV show.

A little ways away from the TV area to the left under the stairs is a table that seats 8, and a little kitchen area with three teens at the table, playing cards.

One teen, a female had black hair, another female had brown/black wavy hair, and the other male teen had brown hair but was short and choppy.

Also in the kitchen area was a tall man with brown hair and a woman with long wavy blonde hair putting away some groceries.

All is quiet when a *thump* "Ow! Son of a Bitch!" Comes from where the cars are.

The teens knowing whom the voice is start snickering, as the tall brown haired man shakes his head in exasperation.

His blonde companion giggles and kisses his cheek.

The dark haired male on the couch doesn't pay attention to the voice, but his female companion gets up, making the male not very happy that his human pillow is gone.

As the small door in the huge bay door opens, another brown haired male comes in rubbing his knee.

"You okay Brian?" The dark haired female asks the brown haired male now known as Brian.

Brian's knee stops stinging in pain as he nods and says, "Yeah, i'm okay Gemma... Jordan It's not funny you ass!"

Brian yelled to the other brown haired male who name is Jordan, the one with the blonde female not the brown haired teen.

Gemma smiles and nods before walking back to the couch, punching Jordan in the back playfully, then sits on the couch, placing the man she was with's head back on her lap.

"Poor baby did Gemma hit you too hard?" The blonde asks her partner Jordan, laughing slightly.

"Cassandra it's not funny it hurts." Jordan playfully whines to Cassandra who just pets his hand lovingly, while trying not to laugh again.

Gemma from her spot on the couch turns to the black haired teen who was still sitting at the table and asks, "Are you done with your homework Megan?"

Megan nods, running a hand through her mid back length black hair.

"Aiden?" Gemma asks the dark brown haired girl.

Aiden nods as well.

"Cameron?" Gemma asks the only male teen at the table.

"Yeah, just making sure I got everything done." Cameron says as he checks his homework.

Gemma smiles hen looks at the man who's using her lap as a pillow, playing with his right ear piercing, and says, "When are you going to stop using me as a pillow, Tristan?"

Tristan just Hn's and rolls over, burying his face in Gemma's stomach, making her chuckle.

"Well okay then." Gemma says with a shrug.

"Hey Gemma?" Cassandra's asks as she leans against the kitchen counter.

"Yes?" Gemma replies back running her hand through Tristan's spiky Mohawk.

"Have you heard from Morgaine, Akira, Hannah and Celeste?"

Gemma furrows her brows, a thinking face on as she says, "Yeah she sent me an e-mail that she was moving to her fathers home in La Push, Washington and she would send word when they settle in."

"Ah okay, but I hear that La Push is very wet."

Gemma smiles in mischief, making Tristan narrows his eyes as she says, "Perfect place, don't you think Brian?"

Remembering THAT incident, everyone starts snickering but Brian whose ears start turning red in embarrassment.

Brian who is now sitting in one of the lazy boys glares but stops when Tristan turns and looks at him.

Gemma covers Tristan's eyes with her hands and shakes her head at the usualness of the Olympian Pack.

And Gemma knows that the winds are changing and is thankful they haven't found them yet.

* * *

Playlist for Chapter:  
Taylor Swift- You're Not Sorry  
Superchic[k]- Stand in the Rain  
Scissor Sisters- Don't Feel Like Dancin'

AN: I know I said that Aiden has a crush on Jordan, she doesn't because he already has a mate, sorry about that :)


End file.
